Cameras (FNaFb1)
The Cameras are a recurring boss in the first game. In all game modes you will have to take them all out to open the doors to the Office. There is a total of 10 cameras in the pizzeria, each named after their location. All look the same but vary in stats and attacks, which are taken into account to classify them in a difficulty scale from 1 to 5 (the game uses stars to indicate this), with 1 for the weakest cameras and 5 for the strongest ones. Their battle theme is Electric Eye by the band Judas Priest, although after defeating one camera the rest will play the song without the intro. If you are playing the W scenario, their fight theme will instead be Mist from the Persona 4 soundtrack. Stats and attacks Show Stage Camera Upon death, it will give 1000 EXP and drop 15 tokens. It can only do the basic attack. Dining Room Camera Upon death, it will give 2000 EXP and drop 30 tokens. It has only two attacks: Attack and Dual Attack, both with a priority of 5. Backroom Camera Upon death, it will give 3000 EXP and drop 45 tokens. It has three attacks, all with a priority of 5: *Attack *Dual Attack *Triple Attack West Hall Camera Upon death, it will give 4000 EXP and drop 60 tokens. It has four attacks: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 4. East Hall Camera Upon death, it will give 5000 EXP and drop 75 tokens. Its attacks are the following: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. Restrooms Camera Upon death, it will give 6000 EXP and drop 90 tokens. It has the following attacks: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. *Confusion Lens: Priority 3. Pirate Cove Camera Upon death, it will give 7000 EXP and drop 105 tokens. It has the following attacks: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. *Confusion Lens: Priority 3. Supply Closet Camera Upon death, it will give 8000 EXP and drop 120 tokens. The following are its attacks: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. *Confusion Lens: Priority 3. *EVIL Pizza Pass: Priority 4. East Hall Corner Camera Upon death, it will give 9000 EXP and drop 135 tokens. The following are its attacks: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. *Confusion Lens: Priority 3. *EVIL Pizza Pass: Priority 4. West Hall Corner Camera Upon death, it will give 10000 EXP and drop 150 tokens. It has the biggest list of attacks of all cameras: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. *Confusion Lens: Priority 3. *EVIL Pizza Pass: Priority 4. *Death: Priority 4. It always hits and causes instant death, but it costs 100 Tech. Category:Bosses Category:FNaFb1